


Best Birthday Ever

by kizkhalifa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidge - Freeform, keith's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Happy, Happy Birthday Keith Kogane. Our selfless man wants one thing and one thing only.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Happy, Happy Birthday Keith 3 You deserve all the happiness I can write for you, love. [Got a beta for Voltron pieces, they're such an awesome person and I can't wait to work with them. Thanks a million, Demon. :) Any and all mistakes are my own. ~kiz.]
> 
> Warnings: N/a

**Pidge took her hair down from th** e clip she had been wearing all day, it fell in slight waves and encased her face. She was buried in her research and had specifically asked everyone to leave her alone.

Keith was watching from the comforts of the couch, a small smile his face and he pushed up to his feet just as she started to pull it back again and adjust it, his hand came out and wrapped around her wrist.

She glanced up in question, "hmmm?"

"Leave it down," he answered lowering her hand, "you look good."

"I'm trying to study this research, Keith." She pulled her wrist from his hold, "remember?"

"It's been hours," he whispered and bent down giving her a kiss on the cheek, "and I bet the Garrison isn't in that big of a hurry." She has been researching some new weapons for them for almost two weeks non-stop. She needed a break.

"Keith," she huffed, waving him away, "I want to do a good job."

"You always do a good job," he grinned, "I should know."

"No," she gave him a serious look, "not today Keith. Leave me alone."

"Fine," he would have pouted if she had still been looking his way. But she wasn't. She was turned away from him and focused back on the material in front of her.

Keith frowned and stepped back, "I'm going out," he said but she didn't even look up. He wasn't too hung up about his birthday, he never had been, but this one was the first they weren't fighting the world during and he would have liked a little enthusiasm from someone at least. Pidge was busy with her research, Lance and Hunk were too busy with their girlfriends, Allura was busy learning about Earth customs with Coran. Keith didn't have too many more options for companionship now. Unless he entertained the new cadets...

_Well, James is there_. That stopped him in his tracks with another sigh, and he turned heading the opposite direction.

" **Did you tell him to be here for dinn** er?" Pidge asked a nervous looking Lance who was now hiding behind a table.

"Yes!" He screamed when she threw another plate at him.

"Pidge, honestly, he's only thirty minutes late." Hunk tried and was soon the new target for her attacks.

The whole room cleared as she chased him, that was until a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders. She knew the hold well,  _Keith_ , she thought relaxing against his chest.

"What'd he do now?" Was all Keith asked against her ear before putting her down on her feet. "And, what are you wearing?"

Her anger dissipated the moment he touched her but a new set of anger flared up at his question, "a dress you idiot!" She practically yelled, and jerked around, "you were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago for dinner." She fixed him with a look, pointing at him seriously.

"Pidge you're going to ruin the surprise," Coran half whispered towards her.

"It's already ruined!"

"What surprise?" Keith asked, looking around the packed dining hall in question, then his face lit up, "oh...?"

"Don't you  _oh_ me, Kogane," Pidge growled, snapping her fingers at everyone, "surprise." She added much softer and calmer tone, "happy birthday."

"I thought you all forgot," he admitted to her quietly, before giving her a tight squeeze of a hug, "thank you Green."

"Mm," she hummed while rubbing his back, "they all were a part of it," she added and waved her hand in a semi-circle as if to indicate everyone.

"Can we eat now?" Hunk asked from the back and Pidge gave a small sigh of annoyance.

"Yeah, let's eat," Keith answered for her, feeling the room come alive. "Sorry I was late."

"I don't why I expected this to go smoothly," she fussed, letting out a squeal of laughter despite her mood when Keith scooped her up.

"This is perfect, Katie," he nuzzled her cheek. "Thank you so much."

Katie ran her fingers through his hair, "you're welcome, Blade."

" **As much as I love**  all of this," Keith whispered, laying his arm around her shoulder. She had been in a conversation with a few people on her research team, but he had interrupted them without a care, dragging her attention from something this guy named Garrett, who had been making eyes at her all damn night, was saying to himself. "I think we should sneak out."

"It's your birthday party!" She answered in a hushed voice, turning her attention to him. And Keith wanted to keep it right there.

"Exactly.  _My_ birthday.  _My_ day," he countered, "and I want to spend the last few hours wrapped around you, Katie Holt."

Pidge flushed a deep red and glanced around. Her team was within hearing distance but Keith was close enough to her she knew they couldn't.

"I'll meet you on the balcony in two minutes," she answered quietly, before excusing herself from her previous conversation and Keith heading towards the bathroom.

Keith didn't care to say goodbye and quickly made his way to the refreshment table, grabbing an unopened bottle of champagne and tucking it under his arm along with a piece of the cut cake before heading that way himself.

Katie was leaning over the railing of the balcony, her eyes closed and the wind whipping through her short and curled hair. He'd have to try to remember to tell her how beautiful her hair looks when it's down later but now all he wanted was her near him.

"I brought a drink and a snack." He said putting the bottle and the plate on the banister, watching her turn around.

"I don't think anyone saw me."

"I don't care if they did," he held his hand out, watching her take it before pulling her close to him and spinning them around slowly. The music and noise from the party drifted up to them comfortably as he spun her around. "This is the best birthday I can remember."

"That's what you said last year," she muttered, trying not to notice they were out of time with the music, and instead just relaxed into his hold.

"And the year before that," he kissed her forehead, "it's almost like every year with you is amazing."

"Is that so?" She asked with a smirk, peering up at him to see his nod. "Mm."

"You're stunning," he answered, spinning her out clumsily and letting her slid back in, "care for a drink?"

"Please," she agreed and he grabbed her up by the hips sitting her on the table.

Keith took the bottle and poured them both small glasses, "my lady."

"Oh la la," she giggled softly, taking the glass and a sip.

"I hope it's chilled enough, the ice was running out."

"It's perfect," she promised and reached out patting his hand, "sit down Keith."

He picked up the cake and sat down in front of her in the chair, offering her a forkful, "tell me how good it is?"

Katie licked her lips before wrapping them around the fork, taking the bite. "Mm, it is great." She said after she swallowed, "You're not trying it?"

Keith took his bite, "my favorite."

"Almost like I know you, huh?"

"Almost, Green," Keith cleared his throat and reached out taking her hand within his own, "I want you to know everything about me. Forever."

"Of course," Katie rubbed her thumb over his hand.

"No, I mean," he paused and shifted to his knees, dropping down before her, "forever."

"Keith!"

"Katie," he smiled, "will you marry me?"

"Are you insane?!" She gushed clambering down from the table to her feet, "are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious," he said through his smile.

Katie was crying, her hand gripping his so tightly he almost pulled away, but before he could she gave his hand a pull and pulled him to his feet wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" He laughed, returning the hug and holding her close.

"Of course it's a yes, you idiot," she giggled quietly, kissing his cheek.

"Lemme get the ring," he put her down and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small felt box. "Katie Holt, forever?" He asked, opening the box to show a small thin band with no stone, but what looked like two interlocking vines.

"Baby," she gushed, "this is so perfect!"

"I was worried you'd get all girly on me."

Katie snorted, "it's perfect. Put it on, put it on!" She wiggled her fingers and Keith worked quickly to pull it from the box and slip it around her finger. "Keith," she whispered once it was on, "I am in love."

"I could only hope," he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Katie could have melted when he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, rocking forward into his touch.

"I love you so, so much Keith Kogane."

"I love you more, Katie Holt."

She smiled up at him, giving him another kiss, "happy birthday, Blade."

"Best birthday ever, Green."


End file.
